


Serving You

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Imagine, AHS Imagines, Edging, F/M, Michael Langdon Drabble, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon Imagines, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Soft Michael Langdon, Sub!Michael Langdon, Submission, dom!reader, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 10 - Sensory Deprivation & EdgingThe Reader stalls Micheal’s own release in favor of her own.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 50





	Serving You

The bed creaks under Michael’s weight as he tries to pull free from his restraints. Although the ties are silk, they still bite at his wrists when he harshly tugs. Calling out to you, he receives no response. The tiny earplugs placed in his ears and the cover over his eyes leave him devoid of two very useful senses. All he can do is wait for you to make your next move. He isn’t sure how long he’s been like this, naked and waiting. His cock aches and throbs as precum dribbles from the tip. 

You watch from across the room as your lover ruts his hips, hoping you might close enough that he’ll feel you against him. It’s been ten minutes of him writhing on the bed, waiting so desperately for you. Deciding he’s ready, you make your way toward the bed, your eyes rack over his body like a hungry predator taking in her prey. That’s what he is tonight, your prey. The control is in your hands and you’re going to enjoy every second of it. By the end, he will too. 

When your chilled finger tips make contact with the inside of his ankle, his body jerks suddenly, unprepared for your touch. 

“(Y/N),” he lets out breathlessly. The rising and falling of his chest accelerate as he tries to anticipate what you will likely do next. 

Your touch skims along the length of his leg and across his well-defined thigh, so close to his cock but never giving him the satisfaction of feeling you there. A low growl rumbles in his chest. His defiant need for control sparking. You tsk, watching the frown grow on his face when you cease touching him. 

Shocking him, your index finger traces his member from the base to the tip. You drag your finger up his abdomen and chest, spreading the precum that had collected on the pad of your finger. His muscle flex under your touch. 

Torturing him further, you leave a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. Recognizing your actions, Michael swiftly turns his head in a futile attempt to steal a kiss. Snickering at his failure, you peck his nose, only annoying him further.

Growing tired of playing games, you carefully straddle his waist. The moment your core touches his cock, Michael bucks his hips causing his length to press on your clit. You let out a yelp as he chuckles beneath you, continuing to move his hips. Not taking too kindly to his antics, your hand is quick to grip his throat. Your nails dig into his flesh and you can feel his racing pulse. 

He stills, knowing that continuing will only hinder his chances of getting off sooner. As a reward for his compliance, you kiss him deeply, not asking for entrance before your tongues fight for dominance. Seating yourself back on his lap, you rock your hips, allowing him to slip through your slick folds. You shudder when the head of his cock brushes against you at the perfect angle. 

“Fuck, please (Y/N).” He begs, rutting upwards again. This time you don’t stop him, enjoying it too much. “I’m gonna cum. I need to be inside you.” 

You’re close too. Your thighs ache and your pussy tingles in delight. Wanting to delay both your highs, you slow your rhythm. Michael groans in irritation as he feels his release flutter away. You play this game with him a few more times. 

Planting your hands on his chest, your pace increases again. Your hips moving to an unheard beat. Your right hand slips between you both, fisting his cock. He quivers at your touch, moaning your name. Aligning him with your waiting core, you lower yourself onto him. Both of you moan, when he finally bottoms out. 

“So tight. You feel so good.” 

At his praise, your pussy clenches around him. Once adjusted to his size, you begin to ride him. With each bounce, Michael’s length brushes against your walls, making your back arch. He thrusts in time with you, both of you working together. 

You can feel yourself reaching the edge of your orgasm again. Pressing on your clit, shocks erupt through your lower half. Michael groans beneath you but you pay him no mind; focused on your own pleasure. 

A few more bounces on his cock and the coil snaps plunging you straight into orgasmic bliss. You’re body shudders as you continue to ride him through your orgasm. Michael feels the way your core spasms around him but can do nothing but rut his hips upwards in the hope you’ll give him his end too. That doesn’t happen. 

Experiencing the aftershocks of your orgasm, your hips move to a much slower pace. Michael, who is teetering on the verge of cumming, is pulled back to the harsh reality that you are in control of when he gets his release. 

“(Y/N), please. I need to cum. Please let me cum.” His pleading begins again. His voice is laced with desperation. 

“You will baby. But first, you need to make me cum again.” 

You will eventually give him what he wants but for now, he is going to serve you. 


End file.
